Foretelling the Future
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: Betty has a horrifying dream one night where she witnesses Rafe death in France. He doesn't think she's a liar, but he doesn't know if it's worth the risk. The afternoon of his departure, is he really going to leave? It will turn into a romance thing.
1. Default Chapter

Foretelling the Future  
  
More Detailed Summary: Nurse Betty Bayer has a horrifying nightmare a few days before Rafe leaves for Europe. He's in it, and he dies. Will he believe her? Will he stay and not go? What will happen before and after the attack?  
  
Authors Note: For the record, in this story, Evelyn and Danny are together, so there's no conflicts in that department. And, some things will be changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Introduction- The Nightmare  
  
  
  
Hawaii. A tropical paradise. The warm air, the soft sand, the crisp ocean. It was all so perfect. Even if Betty Bayer was a nurse, and she did see horrible things time in time, it was not too often. It all seemed so perfect.  
  
Betty stood on the porch, alone one calm night. There were no lights from the beach house behind her. Only that from the stars and the full moon reflecting on the crashing waves not too far away. A thin shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and knee-lengthed sundress. Sitting on the porch swing, Betty relaxed, using her feet to push backwards and glide forwards. She listened all around her, the ocean, the insects, the breeze rustling through palm tree leaves. It was so peaceful. Peaceful enough, that she soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Like magic, Betty went from the porch swing in Hawaii, to some aircraft carrier, she had no idea where. It was very loud, engines roaring and ripping above her head. She knew it was a dream, it had to be, but it still felt so real. A few officers, who made it obvious that they were in the higher rank, stood on the runway a few yards from her. Though she never thought of the idea that she was in a dream and she couldn't interact with anyone else there, she walked towards them anyways.  
  
Before she was close enough, there was a huge explosion overhead, coating the sky with an orange, fiery blanket. Betty and the other men dropped to the tar, shielding themselves. Minutes later, all the commotion stopped, slowly, she found it safe to stand again. Pilots were running in every direction around her, but those men hadn't moved an inch once getting up themselves.  
  
While moving closer, a man ran ahead of her to the eldest looking of all. " General Camen" he sounded out of breath, " we have the record of the pilot" he must have been talking about what just happened, obviously.  
  
The man's expression never changed, " how did this happen?" he didn't seem to care about the lost life.  
  
" An accident sir, a launched missal".  
  
" Who was the pilot?" the man standing next to the General asked.  
  
" Rafe McCawley". 


	2. Betty's Warning

Foretelling The Future  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- Betty's Warning  
  
  
  
She awoke with a startle, jumping in the swing. It was a dream. Through the frantic and clammy hands, she kept telling herself. Europe, Betty had been in Europe. She saw Rafe die. According to the events her sleepy mind imagined, his plane was hit by a mislead missal from a companion flyer. He died on the aircraft carrier in the North Atlantic. While he had never been there, Betty recalled Evelyn saying he was going to be stationed in France in threw days. Two days ago, that means he was leaving tomorrow, today actually. Was her dream a glance at the future? Was Rafe going to die as a slated destiny? Betty's mind had gone paranoid about someone she hardly knew. Sure, she's see him on occasion, and she remembers Evelyn's non-stop nights going on and on about him when she claimed to be in love (that's a different story) but that was it. Though, there was the incident when Rafe had cut his arm on a propeller blade (for the record, it was not attached to the plane) and they spent an hour or two talking while she stitched him up. It was pointless small talk. Wasn't it?  
  
Still in shock, Betty ran off the porch and onto the beach, running as fast as she could to where the pilots cabins were. It was dark, coming as a disadvantage because she wasn't too sure of her destination's location. The shawl was long gone, she ignored the cold tide seeping beneath her with the crash of every wave. Her feet slipped on the unsteady sane, and it was easy to loose balance. Betty jinxed herself and tripped, but her fall was broken.  
  
Rafe.  
  
By strange coincidence, the man Betty was looking for, had been right in front of her, catching her fall. She recognized him in the weak moonlight.  
  
" Rafe" she gasped.  
  
" Are you alright?" he laughed.  
  
But she was almost in tears, " Rafe, I have to tell you, you can't go to France tomorrow".  
  
Though she was standing fine on her own now, he kept a hold on her wrist, " what are you talking about?".  
  
" I had a dream, a nightmare, and.." She couldn't speak.  
  
Rafe had become too involved, " and what?".  
  
" You died".  
  
He watched her carefully for a moment, " I died?".  
  
Betty nodded frantically, " a plane crash, or explosion, or something".  
  
" Betty, it was only a dream".  
  
" But it felt so real, everything about it. When General Camen and that other man were saying that an astray missal from another plane hit yours, it felt like I was really there".  
  
In the dim lighting, she could still see the rain of shock in his eyes. " How did you know it was General Camen? No one is told besides those going" and he was the only one in Pearl Harbor who had been assigned to it.  
  
Betty knew nothing more of it, before that night, than the fact that Rafe was going. " I didn't, I heart it on the runway". Rafe was too scared to say anything, even though she wasn't lying in the first place, now she sounded more believable. " Please don't go, there has to be a way you can stay here".  
  
" There is" it was as simple as him simply saying he no longer wanted to be transferred, " b-but I don't know".  
  
Betty stared through her clouded tears into his brown eyes, " I can't stop you, I can only warn you".  
  
He nodded, " I don't leave until noon, but I will think about it".  
  
" Please, promise you'll tell me before you leave, if you decide to".  
  
Rafe nodded, " I promise".  
  
  
  
Betty was slower making her way back to the beach house. She crept inside not to wake the other girls. Lying down on her own bed, she was still trembling while falling back to sleep. She did not have another dream for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
Martha woke her at twelve-thirty the next afternoon. There had been a car accident near one of the runways, a minor one, but all nurses were being called to the hospital. She had no choice, she had no time, only enough to dress in her uniform and run with Martha. Rafe was still on her mind, less and less as she began to work. But, she always glanced at the wall clock, if he had decided to go to France, he was gone by now. Maybe he didn't want to disturb her when she was busy, therefore left without telling her.  
  
  
  
Both men involved in the accident were bandaged at admitted for a recovery, the nurses had seen worse than this. Betty was about to slip out of the hospital, just to check. It was nearly three in the afternoon, and she still didn't know. As she had her hand on the screen door handle, Sandy made an announcement from the nurses lounge.  
  
" Quick! Come here what happened in France!".  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- What do you think? 


End file.
